Spell
.]] A spell or charm is a set of words that when spoken invoke some magical effect. Spells are sometimes called 'incantations' or 'enchantments'. In order to be effective, spells must be performed by a magical being. To this end, a spell recited by a mortal will not work. Whilst spells require to be spoken they can also be performed non-verbally. Reading a spell backward correctly can reverse the effects. Certain spells have their own reversal spell. Spells that create negative magical effects, that harm others, are called curses. These spells are difficult and should not be taken lightly. Season One Spells Listed below are spells featured in season one of Destined. Power of Nine Spell :Nine we are :and the evil :to vanquish we want. :Nine are here :to make this evil :no more exist! To Give The Gift Of Truth Spell :Sense of truth, all you seek. :Show us that this parents :have this gift. 'We don´t want :to win anything, just help this child. Twins Troubles Spell :Same blood :Same face, :Denying their race. :Make them think :to these unfriendly twins :they are just one thing. Twins Troubles Reversal Spell :Twins got mad, :They did indeed :Undo what was done, :And get them back, :To what they were, :Right now and then. To Exchange Powers :What's mine is yours :What's yours is mine :Let our powers cross the line. :I offer up my gift to share :Switch our powers through the air. To Call Upon the Cromwell Ancestors :Frida, Felicity, :Fabiola, Francis, :Finola, Freida, :Freya, Fabiana. :Cromwell witches, :Stand strong beside us, :Vanquish this evil From time and space. The Truth Spell :For those who want the :truth revealed, :Opened hearts and secrets :unsealed, :From now until it's :now again, :After which the memory :ends. :Those who now are :in this house, :Will hear the truth :from other's mouths. To Vanquish Martica :Niether family nor friend :Leave my path, :Burn in flames! Reversing the Evil Witch's Spell :Source of good face evil witches. :Spell cast for these poor creatures change. :Put them back to their normal self :and send the Evil Witch to graze. To Vanquish Malic :The souls you took, :So pure they were. :They might now take yours. :Be soulless. Season Two Spells Listed below are spells featured in season two of the show, Destined. World Changing Spell Please visit page for translated version. :essentia :potentia maximum :nostra essentia :domum redit :locum estis :nos vocare te :redit :manere :essentia :umbrae vocabunt te audiunt :revertatur ad nos :hic habitare Charm of Multiplicity To Conjure the Delusion Demon To Conjure the Delusion Demon Reversal Spell To See the Unseen :In this night and darkest hour, :We call upon the sacred power. :Three together stand alone :Command the unseen to be shown. To Know If Andrea is the One :Cupid, Cupid, :tell to me, :my true love shall she be. :Wrong or right :I need to know :She´s the light :I still don´t know. :Take her memories of magic now, :give me answers, :I need them now. To Break Ties :Hear my cry, :see my sign. :Spirits from the other side. :Break the magic of this ties. :Give me powers to fight. To Confuse Other's Memories :Untie the memories, :he possesses. :Confused memories, :he deserves. Season Three Spells Listed below are spells featured in season three of the show, Destined. To Turn Costumes Into Reality :Spirits of darkness, :By time, :By land, :By rain. :With this spell, :I'll take vengeance :On all their cruel jokes :At our expense, :Turning them into the creature :Which costume thee adopted. Season Four Spells Listed below are spells from Season Four of Destined. Volzor Vanquishing Spell :All the lives you took :All the times you won :All the powers you gathered :Join all together :Take this evil devil :To a place where no lives he takes :No win he'll know :No powers he'll won To Travel Back in Time :Hear these words, :Hear the rhyme, :Heed the secrets my heart hides. :Move me now, :Send me back :To where I wish in place and time. Notes * Spells work even if they are recorded, as long as they are cast by a witch. Three college students used a recording of Phoebe casting a spell to turn animals into men. * A Haiku can also be considered a spell. Paige Matthews proved this when she wrote a haiku to vanquish Ludlow. * Protection spells are dangerous since the spell's compulsion towards keeping the subject safe would not allow the subject to move in an attempt to prevent any possible danger. * Skilled witches can combine spells to make a single, more powerful spell for the same purpose. * Past magic can be drawn upon for a spell, Phoebe discovered this with the spell that vanquished the Source of All Evil.Category:Spells Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Neutral Magic